The Mission
by Berrie909
Summary: Artemis Fowl was given a mission. Foaly got word of a wizard and Fairy giving birth to a baby - a baby that's now attending Hogwarts with all your old favourite characters' children. Watch Artemis try to make actual friends with the help from his favourite Fairy, Holly, maybe not in the way that you expect... Set post TAC before TLG and post TDH. :)
1. Chapter 1

Timeline: After Deathly Hallows. After The Atlantis Complex, as if The Last Guardian never happened.

Lily Potter's POV

I was nervous. It was my first day at Hogwarts, and I need to live up to the Potter family name. My two brothers are in Gryffindor, James was going to be starting his fourth year, and Albus was starting his third. What if I become a Slytherin? What would my father say? Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, and my brothers, well, James, couldn't say anything about Hufflepuff, because currently, James was dating Marie-Anne Roberts. A third year Hufflepuff. She was pretty, with blond hair and blue eyes, but in honest truth, I don't like her very much. She has a way of looking at you, as if you were mud.

I went downstairs to find Albus sat at the table.

"How ya feeling?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"How did you feel, nervous of course," honestly, he could be so clueless.

My father, (Harry Potter) came in and asked me where James was.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell," I grinned at him, he rolled his eyes.

"Albus?"

Albus looked uncomfortable. "He said something about meeting Marie early so they could get on the train together."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "the nerve of that boy!"

Ginny came down the stairs. "What's James done now?"

"He's gone to meet a girl early."

Ginny shrugged. "Does he know where she lives?"

"Yeah, something about Wayward Avenue," Albus piped up.

"Then what's the problem?" Ginny asked Harry.

"The problem is I haven't met her parents, and she could be anyone!" Harry half yelled at her.

"Harry, he's fourteen. Cut him some slack, he's allowed to have girlfriends."

I felt like whooping. Ginny was so awesome!

"Yeah, but that's not the point, he did it without asking permission. He should have known better, it's a bad example to Lily!" Harry ranted.

"Oh, dad, I know that James isn't a good role model, I look up to Albus here, instead," I said sweetly. I've mastered this way of speaking that unnerves most people. Plus, it was a good dig at Albus. James had been teasing Albus the other day for being a goody two shoes, and I must agree.

"Isn't it time to go?" Ginny asked, distracting everyone.

"Good Lord, It is as well!" Harry started rushing around. "Is everyone packed?" he asked, frantically running up the stairs.

"We've been packed for hours," Albus complained.

We rushed out of the door, and I had one glance back at 12 Grimmauld place before I ran to our people carrier.

The four of us got into the car, and drove to Kings Cross station. We went through the barrier, and looked up at the scarlet steam train. James met us there, an arm around the shoulder of Marie. I scowled at her, and she returned the favour.

Note to self: Get revenge on her.

We, well, I, saw Ron and Hermione, and the adults started to chat, so I started a conversation with Rose about houses.

"You're going into the first year too, aren't you?" I asked Hugo, I knew he was, but I wanted to include him in the chat. He seemed too nervous to speak, so just nodded.

"I've been telling him for ages it's not as bad as it seems, but he just won't listen," Rose ranted on. I know Rose well, she is in the same year as Albus, and really kind. She is in Ravenclaw, and as she had inherited her mother, Hermione's brains, so is top of her class, (so I'm told.)

Smoke billowed out if the train, we all boarded, and were greeted with bye's and see you next summer's from our parents.

The four of us, (Rose, me, Hugo and Albus) went to find a compartment. James was hailed by fellow fourth years to come and sit with them, he was really popular. Albus, however, wasn't. Rose disappeared after about ten minutes to go and sit with her friends, and she, not at all reluctant to leave the carriage, agreed.

Albus, Hugo and I sat in an awkward silence, until a girl my age came in. "Do you mind, everywhere else is full."

"Not at all, what's your name?" I said, shifting over.

"Venus. Venus Lovegood. I know who you are, mum's told me all about you. You're Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's daughter and son." She said, pointing at me and Albus. "And you're Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's son." Pointing at Hugo. "They were nice to my mum at school. Especially your mum," she pointed at me again. "Ginny was kind," she sat down and stared at us for a bit. She had black hair, so unlike her mother's, (who I was pretty sure was Luna Lovegood,) and wide, thoughtful eyes, which were a soft, hazel colour.

Another boy came in, a third year, same year as Albus, with blond hair, gel glueing it to his head. By the way he was smirking at Albus you could tell that they knew each other.

"Albus Potter," he said his with such distaste, he obviously thought of it as an insult.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis Fowl's POV

Holly had just called me through the fairy communicator she gave me a little while ago. Meet her immediately. It was my last day in hospital (being treated by Dr Argon), I was declared completely cured yesterday, but they wanted to keep me an extra night to be sure.

Panting, I ran (as well as you can when you're not physically fit) into Police Plaza, and was directed into Foaly's office.

"Fowl. Nice to see you," Foaly said, as I sat down in a chair that Holly had evidently just left.

"Good to see someone who appreciates me," I said, smirking at Holly.

"Mud Boy," was all she greeted me with, her back turned.

"Aren't you glad to see your favourite Mud Man well again?" I pouted, teasing her.

"Shut it Fowl," she walked over, and slapped me, right on the cheek. Looking at my shocked expression, she leaned down, so her mouth was level with my ear and whispered. "Mud Boy," (emphasising the Boy.) I scowled. She smirked.

"After you two have stopped your little domestic," Foaly said.

We both glared daggers at him.

"We have received intelligence that a while ago, 13 years in fact, an elf and a human gave birth to a child. I was wondering whether you two..."

I went bright red, Holly walked over to where he was sitting, taking dangerously slow steps. She put her neutrino under his chin and said, "Me and Artemis are just friends. You take that back now or I swear you will regret it."

"Alright, alright. Phew. Just my bit of fun. But I swear it's stopped now," he hastily added, noting her expression. "But there has been a child born of a fairy and human. Not a normal human, either. A wizard."

"Wizard?" I asked curiously. I hadn't heard they existed.

"Yes wizard. They have certain powers, but they have to use an instrument, a wand, to access them," was Holly who answered. "They haven't bothered us since the days of Lord Demetrius."

"This child has been, for two years now, attaining Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have only just been notified of this, and we don't know what extra powers the boy will have. For the moment, he has been acting perfectly normally for a wizard of his age. But we need someone to keep an eye on him," Foaly explained.

"But I'm 14. Technically 17. Because of the time travel," I stated.

"There is a potion, that can reduce your age a bit, you only need to look a year younger, we'll be putting you into his year, third year. The potion wears off though, so Holly will come once a month to replenish your potion and powers. We are giving you fairy powers, which are similar to Wizards, you will be able to do everything they can do. But I suggest you study, and come up with some excuse for your absence the last couple of years," Foaly said, half glancing at Holly.

By her expression, she hasn't been told about her part of the plan.

I suddenly had an epiphany, "what's the boy's name? The one who's half fairy, half wizard? And is it his mother or father?"

"His father was the wizard, mother an elf," said Holly. "Oh, and the boy's name is Scorpius Malfoy. Here's a picture."

The picture she handed me showed a boy with skin almost as pale as mine, with sleek blond hair, pinned down to his head with enough hair care products to last normal boys a year.

Noting this information in my oversized brain, I wandered out of the office, wondering whether I could get away with meandering the sights of Haven for a bit, while waiting for my pod to take me to the surface.

I felt a playful tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Holly, a mock-disapproving face on her.

"Now now, you didn't really think I'd let you roam the streets of the Lower Elements biggest city alone now did you?" she said, a small smile playing with the corners of her lips.

"No Miss Short. Not alone, Miss Short," I said, lowering my head looking mock-ashamed.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, actually confused.

"I mean, as I can't do it alone, you come with me," I said cheerfully. Looking at her.

Her eyes were flickering from amused to worried, "I don't get off work for another half hour, I would want to, though."

I couldn't hide the disappointed look from my mismatched eyes, I never could seem to control them. My face, I could make look as though I was feeling anything, but my eyes gave me away every time.

Lili Frond came out of the front doors, "aww, look at the two lovebirds!"

"We're just friends, Lili!" Holly snapped, sounding exasperated.

"Fine. But if you're like that I may reconsider offering to take over your paperwork for the rest if the day, letting you get off early, because I've finished all mine," Lili said in a sing song voice.

"Your kidding? Would you?!" Holly practically hugged her.

"Sure, but you owe me one, Short," Lili said, in a stern face. She couldn't pull it off, she cracked up, "yeah, but I want some of those cookies you brought in on your birthday, Holly!" Lili started walking back up to the Plaza, "I only did it so you would get some alone time together."

"Frond, you-" but Holly was unable to finish because a group of school kids were on a trip, and happened to pass by at that time, and she didn't want to upset the teachers with inappropriate language.

Lili just laughed, and opened the door, entering, and getting admiring glances from pretty much every male in the building.

Holly sighed, and started walking, "when will they get it into their heads that we are just friends! They saw one kiss and apparently we are now going out!"

I flash-backed to the gorilla cage, and rolled my eyes. Holly was flushed with magic, and (apparently) glad that I was alive, and so kissed me. It wasn't the start of anything, we are just friends.

"So how come you know Lili now? I thought you thought she was a bimbo," I asked.

"Well, I can't exactly remember what happened, but she helped me get out of a tight spot with Chix, and we've been friends ever since, she's not a bimbo, she's actually quite smart."

I laughed.

"What?" She demanded.

"You don't exactly have good first impressions of people. Do you?"

"What do you mean by that?" she stopped.

"I mean, think of when you first met me. You didn't exactly like me, did you?"

"You kidnapped me! Was I supposed to like getting kidnapped?" she said.

I had to force myself not to laugh, the anger in her eyes was one I haven't seen for ages, not since she last set eyes on Opal Koboi. "I am sincerely sorry about that," I said softly, trying to calm her, and started walking again.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm continuing walking, you only stopped be used you were too busy raging at me, correct?"

"Incorrect. I stopped for a reason. This is the entrance to the shuttle port, your's leaves in five minutes. Get going!"

She seems to be cheered up by the fact that I got something wrong. Every cloud has a silver lining.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis Fowl's POV

I ran to the shuttle and just made it. It passed reasonably quickly. I decided to start coming up with an excuse for not being at Hogwarts the last couple of years. I was distracted somewhat by the girl next to me having the shortest skirt on imaginable, and rather nice legs...

I must stop thinking about girls at the most improper times. Blasted hormones.

Butler was waiting for me at the other side, doing the closest thing he does to smiling when he saw the girl I was sat next to.

"Have a nice ride?" he said when I got there.

"Shut up," it wasn't perhaps the most intellectual thing to say, but it got the message across.

Butler drove us to Fowl manor, where a very concerned Angeline Fowl greeted me.

"Arty! You're all better yes?" she scrutinised me.

"I'm fine, moth-mum," she smiled slightly at the use of the slang word, and led the way into the house.

"Arty!" came a high pitched squeal. Juliet, to be sure.

She ran headlong into me, squashing me, (literally) with a hug.

"Juliet, get a grip," I managed to wheeze out.

"I think she has a very firm one of those," came an amused voice. Juliet let go.

"Fath-dad," I winced, partly because Juliet had cracked half my bones, partly because after mother had got her way about me calling her mum, father insisted I called him dad, too.

Honestly, one of these days they'll expect me to wear baseball hats back to front, and add dude to the end of all my sentences.

The next few days I got settled back into my normal routine, teaching Myles and Beckett (who had been busy when I returned) how to play chess, hacking into Foaly's account just for fun, and just doing my kind of stuff.

Exactly a week after a had got back, there was a knock at the door. Being the gentleman that I was raised to be, I opened the door, to see a very flustered Holly Short on my doorstep.

Angeline and my father were in the hallway now, and welcomed her in.

"Thank you, but I'm here very briefly to tell you a couple of things that I forgot to tell you when you were..." she paused, looking at my parents. "Down South," she said at last.

I had told my parents everything, but she didn't know that, and I had also told them about my adventure to Hogwarts.

"So?" I asked, consequently getting a jab in the ribs from by father for rudeness.

"Oh yeah. First, the place to get all of your books etc. Go into London, take a left at the- You know what? I'm guessing you know where WickedWatches is?" I nodded, despite the name, it had the best quality watches for miles inside those walls. "Well, right next to that is a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Tap this combination on the bricks out the back," (she handed me a piece of paper.) "And you'll come out onto Diagon Alley. You'll find everything you'll need there.

"Secondly, your train ticket, Kings Cross, platform nine and three quarters, ask around a bit, you'll find someone to help you, I don't have time to explain it. Thirdly, it's a boarding school, take casual clothes as well, to wear under your robes," she then gave me my first dose of magic and potion. "Gotta dash, goodbye Fowl family!"

With that she left. Leaving a shell shocked Artemis Fowl senior.

"Who was that?" he demanded.

"Well, you know all the stuff that I did down in the fairy world? That was Miss Holly Short of the LEPRecon. She's usually a bit more together, the last couple of weeks have been stressful. With work, and other stuff," I trailed off, it suddenly hitting me that she has been very stressed the last couple of weeks. The last couple of weeks I had been ill. I felt oddly touched, and a wave of fondness swept over me for Holly.

"She's pretty," Artemis Fowl senior said.

"Father!" I said, aghast. No-one called my best friend pretty.

I looked down at the train ticket, she had also slipped me the shopping list for first, second and third years, with a note scribbled by her:

In case your OCD-ness takes over and you want to study for years already gone by.

It would be lying to say I wasn't a little amused by this.

I looked at the date. School starts on the 1st September. That was in two days time.

"Juliet, Mother. I never thought I would hear myself say this, but I need to go shopping."

Juliet squealed, but Mother just reprimanded me to call her mum.

We went the next day, Juliet was in heaven. Loads of shops, even a clothes shop. I tried telling her the dress robes were for formal occasions, but she got some fitted, then cut the bottom off to make a, "cute little wrap around top."

After I had got everything I needed, which didn't take long with my 'no we are not looking at that shop just because it looks cute' attitude, it didn't take long to finish. I may have spent a little longer than necessary in Flourish and Blotts, (the book shop,) but I wasn't the only one, a girl who looked my new age - soft brown hair pulled into a plait - was poring over a section of books for NEWT defence against the dark arts.

We got back to the manor and I started to pack, I was leaving tomorrow, and I was suitably nervous.

On the back of the note Holly slipped me, there was a paragraph explaining houses. It told me to force the hat into putting me into the same house as Scorpius Malfoy. I would have to find out his house beforehand, this means meeting him on the train.

I woke up the next morning, ready to leave, it was reasonably smooth, Butler drove us to Kings Cross, I saw the girl I saw in the bookshop, asked her how to get through, she was evidently expecting someone.

I passed through the barrier just before her, so then I waited a little to see who they were waiting for. It was a little girl, going into first year by the look of her, with ginger hair, that flowed down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. The new girl kept trying to gently coerce another young boy, the brown haired girl's brother by the look of it, into speaking. He didn't.

I finally boarded the train as one of the last people to, Butler was a little over protective, you'd think it was Juliet or my Mother.

Looking around I saw a boy who matched the picture, this must be the half fairy half wizard. He seemed to be bullying some people in a carriage.

"Albus Potter." He spat the words out with venom. Obviously he didn't like this Albus Potter.

I was surprised to see the red haired girl I saw earlier in there, she was glaring at Malfoy with such hatred that if looks could kill, I'm pretty sure young Scorpius would've died about an hour ago.

I decided to step in before a fully blown duel started.

"What happens to be the problem here?" I said, stepping into the compartment and inviting myself to sit down on the very edge of the bench. There wasn't much space as the red haired girl seemed to be taking up the entire side. Not that she was fat - not at all - its just her belongings were scattered across the bench. There were two other boys, and another girl, who I had only just noticed at this point. She had black hair, similar to mine, and gave off a dreamy aura.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis Fowl's POV

I ran to the shuttle and just made it. It passed reasonably quickly. I decided to start coming up with an excuse for not being at Hogwarts the last couple of years. I was distracted somewhat by the girl next to me having the shortest skirt on imaginable, and rather nice legs...

I must stop thinking about girls at the most improper times. Blasted hormones.

Butler was waiting for me at the other side, doing the closest thing he does to smiling when he saw the girl I was sat next to.

"Have a nice ride?" he said when I got there.

"Shut up," it wasn't perhaps the most intellectual thing to say, but it got the message across.

Butler drove us to Fowl manor, where a very concerned Angeline Fowl greeted me.

"Arty! You're all better yes?" she scrutinised me.

"I'm fine, moth-mum," she smiled slightly at the use of the slang word, and led the way into the house.

"Arty!" came a high pitched squeal. Juliet, to be sure.

She ran headlong into me, squashing me, (literally) with a hug.

"Juliet, get a grip," I managed to wheeze out.

"I think she has a very firm one of those," came an amused voice. Juliet let go.

"Fath-dad," I winced, partly because Juliet had cracked half my bones, partly because after mother had got her way about me calling her mum, father insisted I called him dad, too.

Honestly, one of these days they'll expect me to wear baseball hats back to front, and add dude to the end of all my sentences.

The next few days I got settled back into my normal routine, teaching Myles and Beckett (who had been busy when I returned) how to play chess, hacking into Foaly's account just for fun, and just doing my kind of stuff.

Exactly a week after a had got back, there was a knock at the door. Being the gentleman that I was raised to be, I opened the door, to see a very flustered Holly Short on my doorstep.

Angeline and my father were in the hallway now, and welcomed her in.

"Thank you, but I'm here very briefly to tell you a couple of things that I forgot to tell you when you were..." she paused, looking at my parents. "Down South," she said at last.

I had told my parents everything, but she didn't know that, and I had also told them about my adventure to Hogwarts.

"So?" I asked, consequently getting a jab in the ribs from by father for rudeness.

"Oh yeah. First, the place to get all of your books etc. Go into London, take a left at the- You know what? I'm guessing you know where WickedWatches is?" I nodded, despite the name, it had the best quality watches for miles inside those walls. "Well, right next to that is a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Tap this combination on the bricks out the back," (she handed me a piece of paper.) "And you'll come out onto Diagon Alley. You'll find everything you'll need there.

"Secondly, your train ticket, Kings Cross, platform nine and three quarters, ask around a bit, you'll find someone to help you, I don't have time to explain it. Thirdly, it's a boarding school, take casual clothes as well, to wear under your robes," she then gave me my first dose of magic and potion. "Gotta dash, goodbye Fowl family!"

With that she left. Leaving a shell shocked Artemis Fowl senior.

"Who was that?" he demanded.

"Well, you know all the stuff that I did down in the fairy world? That was Miss Holly Short of the LEPRecon. She's usually a bit more together, the last couple of weeks have been stressful. With work, and other stuff," I trailed off, it suddenly hitting me that she has been very stressed the last couple of weeks. The last couple of weeks I had been ill. I felt oddly touched, and a wave of fondness swept over me for Holly.

"She's pretty," Artemis Fowl senior said.

"Father!" I said, aghast. No-one called my best friend pretty.

I looked down at the train ticket, she had also slipped me the shopping list for first, second and third years, with a note scribbled by her:

In case your OCD-ness takes over and you want to study for years already gone by.

It would be lying to say I wasn't a little amused by this.

I looked at the date. School starts on the 1st September. That was in two days time.

"Juliet, Mother. I never thought I would hear myself say this, but I need to go shopping."

Juliet squealed, but Mother just reprimanded me to call her mum.

We went the next day, Juliet was in heaven. Loads of shops, even a clothes shop. I tried telling her the dress robes were for formal occasions, but she got some fitted, then cut the bottom off to make a, "cute little wrap around top."

After I had got everything I needed, which didn't take long with my 'no we are not looking at that shop just because it looks cute' attitude, it didn't take long to finish. I may have spent a little longer than necessary in Flourish and Blotts, (the book shop,) but I wasn't the only one, a girl who looked my new age - soft brown hair pulled into a plait - was poring over a section of books for NEWT defence against the dark arts.

We got back to the manor and I started to pack, I was leaving tomorrow, and I was suitably nervous.

On the back of the note Holly slipped me, there was a paragraph explaining houses. It told me to force the hat into putting me into the same house as Scorpius Malfoy. I would have to find out his house beforehand, this means meeting him on the train.

I woke up the next morning, ready to leave, it was reasonably smooth, Butler drove us to Kings Cross, I saw the girl I saw in the bookshop, asked her how to get through, she was evidently expecting someone.

I passed through the barrier just before her, so then I waited a little to see who they were waiting for. It was a little girl, going into first year by the look of her, with ginger hair, that flowed down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. The new girl kept trying to gently coerce another young boy, the brown haired girl's brother by the look of it, into speaking. He didn't.

I finally boarded the train as one of the last people to, Butler was a little over protective, you'd think it was Juliet or my Mother.

Looking around I saw a boy who matched the picture, this must be the half fairy half wizard. He seemed to be bullying some people in a carriage.

"Albus Potter." He spat the words out with venom. Obviously he didn't like this Albus Potter.

I was surprised to see the red haired girl I saw earlier in there, she was glaring at Malfoy with such hatred that if looks could kill, I'm pretty sure young Scorpius would've died about an hour ago.

I decided to step in before a fully blown duel started.

"What happens to be the problem here?" I said, stepping into the compartment and inviting myself to sit down on the very edge of the bench. There wasn't much space as the red haired girl seemed to be taking up the entire side. Not that she was fat - not at all - its just her belongings were scattered across the bench. There were two other boys, and another girl, who I had only just noticed at this point. She had black hair, similar to mine, and gave off a dreamy aura.


End file.
